As for the multi-layer tube molding apparatus, there has heretofore been one shown in Patent Document 1 indicated below. The molding apparatus in this official gazette includes first and second extruders for thermally melting and extruding first and second resins, respectively, and first and second dies having molded therein inner and outer layer tube molding passages for passing therethrough the first and second resins extruded from these extruders to enable the molding of inner and outer layer tubes. Further, these first and second dies have first and second inflow passages molded therein. These first and second inflow passages enable the first and second resins extruded by said first and second extruders to flow into said inner and outer layer tube molding passages.
Disposed between said first and second dies is a braided layer attaching unit. This braided layer attaching unit attaches a braided layer, formed by the braiding of a reinforcing thread, to the outer surface of the inner layer tube immediately after the extrusion molding by said first die. Thereby, a braided tube is molded. Next, said second die fits said outer layer tube on said braided tube. Thereby, said multi-layer tube is molded.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Official Gazette No. Hei 10-249954.